housetvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
House (TV Series) Wiki
House 'is a British reality television series which began in 1999 where ten or more ordinary people enter a luxury apartment in the country with no contact of the goings on in the outside world. 'Series details The first series was broadcast from 11 July to 3 September 1999. On more than one occasion, two series aired on the same year. This happened with Series 4 and Series 5 in 2002, Series 11 and Series 12 in 2008, and Series 13 and Series 14 in 2009. Series 1 (1999) The first series 'of the House launched on 11 June 1999 with the finale airing on 3 September 1999. This series, 10 complete strangers entered a luxury apartment where they would be nominating their fellow housemates each week until only three remained for the public to decide the winner. 'Housemates *'Anthony Freeman '(aged 26)' '''is an DJ and Model from Dublin. *'Cerys Smith (aged 41) is a Teacher from Bristol. *'Eugene Davies '(aged 29) is a Student from Manchester. *'Imogen Stuart '(aged 22) is a Promotions Girl from Liverpool. *'Jeffrey Harper '(aged 32) is a Musician from Ohio. *'Joshua Hamilton '(aged 20) is a Student from Swansea. *'Maisy Poynter '(aged 36) is a Dancer from London. *'Michael Cooper '(aged 39) is a Doctor from Manchester. *'Nicola Harding '(aged 33) is a Chemist from London. *'Zara Campbell '(aged 35) is a Hair Stylist from London. '''Nominations table *Maisy refused to vote during Week 4's nominations ceremony and was therefore banned from speaking to her housemates for 24 hours. She failed this task and as a result her clothes and luxury products were removed from the house until furthur notice. *Nominations for Week 7 took place live after Josh's eviction interview. The final eviction took place two days earlier than planned to accommodate the finale on Day 55. *For the final week, the public were voting for who they wanted to see win the first series of Big Brother. Series 2 (2000) The British reality television series returned for a second series 'on 7 July 2000 which lasted for 64 days (9 weeks), airing up until 8 September 2000. Ten housemates entered the house on Day 1. One housemate entered a day after the third eviction marking the first time the show had a new housemate enter the Big Brother house sometime after the live launch. 'Housemates *'Christine Aldred '(aged 52) is a journalist and receptionist from Western Super-Mare. *'Emily Bishop '(aged 19) is a student from London. *'Eric Seaton '(aged 25) is a hotel receptionist from London. *'George Curtis '(aged 46) is a firefighter from Birmingham. *'Leslie Miller '(aged 35) is a bisexual local karaoke and pub singer from Birmingham. *'Lynne Bradford '(aged 41) is a technician from Beckenham. *'Malcolm Gibson '(aged 55) is a gymnastics teacher from Manchester. *'Mary Bowyer '(aged 30) is a dental nurse from Swansea. *'Natalie Rice '(aged 25) is a university student from Dublin. *'Paul Mitchell '(aged 27) is an unemployed father of three from Kent. *'Shirley Byron '(aged 33) is an accountant from Leicester. 'Nominations table' *The first nominations were made by housemates on the first morning. *As a new housemate, Natalie could not nominate or be nominated on Week 4. *George and Paul were banned from nominating on Week 4 as punishment for plotting and discussing nominations with other housemates. *Housemates gave Natalie a free pass to the finale and was the only housemate to not face the public vote on Week 8. Series 3 (2001) The third series 'of the British reality television show was broadcast from 13 July 2001 to 14 September 2001 lasting for 64 days. Twelve housemates entered on Day 1. A new housemate entered on Week 5 as a replacement for another housemate. 'Housemates *'Alison Green '(aged 25) is a pub comedienne from Belfast. *'Belina McGregor '(aged 42) is a waitress from Cardiff. *'Federico Jones '(aged 35) is a shop assistant from Glasgow. *'Graham Mannsfield '(aged 40) is a chef from Preston. *'Jenny Gibson '(aged 19) is a student from Plymouth. *'Jeremy Saunders '(aged 23) is a student from Newport. *'Jodie Speller '(aged 27) is a model from Chester. *'Louise Sharp '(aged 37) is a hairdresser from Bristol. *'Mark Norrington '(aged 44) is a builder from Brighton. *'Pamela Murphy '(aged 50) is a Geography teacher from Bath. *'Robert Wyatt '(aged 51) is a writer from Newry. *'Richard Faulkner '(aged 35) is a homosexual DJ from Belfast. *'Victor Connelly '(aged 28) is a rapper from London. 'Nominations table' *As a new housemate, Freddie could not nominate or be nominated on Week 5. *Victor was evicted a day before the final after recieving the least votes to win. Series 4 (2002) The fourth series 'of the British reality television series aired during the first half of 2002 with the fifth airing during the second half. The series launched on 7 February 2002 and ended 77 days later on 24 April 2002. 'Housemates *'Caroline Finch '(aged 31) is a model from Bristol. *'Daniel "Dan" Newton '(aged 22) is a student from London. *'Derek Sterling '(aged 18) is an archaelogist and student from Birmingham. *'Helena McFerren '(aged 42) is a housewife from Liverpool. *'Jack Fraser '(aged 25) is a local comedian from Glasgow. *'Jonathan Brady '(aged 41) is a bodybuilder and from Newcastle. *'Julia Brown '(aged 58) is a nanny from Aberdeen. *'Keith Childs '(aged 33) is a fitness instructor from Bath. *'Lisa Corbett '(aged 40) is a former tap dancer from Newcastle. *'Phyllis Hardy '(aged 29) is a biologist from Worcester. *'Rebecca Parsons '(aged 20) is an air hostess from Wolverhampton. *'Samuel "Sam" Wheatley '(aged 21) is a trainee teacher from Dublin. *'Zoe Hopkins '(aged 24) is a hotel receptionist from St. David's. 'Nominations table' *All housemates automatically faced the public vote on the first week. The public voted to save their favourite housemate, and the housemate with the least amount of votes was evicted on Day 8. *As punishment for discussing nominations, Caroline was the only one allowed to vote on Week 7. *After Zoe's eviction on Week 9, voting lines opened for housemates to choose which evictee they would like to return. This did not include Keith and Phyllis (who were evicted too early in the series). Series 5 (2002) The fifth series 'of the British reality television series launched months after its previous series and was broadcast from 18 July 2002 to 25 September 2002 lasting for 71 Days. 12 housemates entered on Day 1. Two new housemates entered on Day 30 and were given a secret mission. 'Housemates *'Aaron Adam-Marsh '(aged 30) is a technician from Edinburgh. *'Anna Briggs '(aged 28) is a physics teacher from Manchester. *'Crystal Fleming '(aged 26) is a singer and shop assistant from Essex. *'Daniele Foster '(aged 24) is a local singer, DJ and promotions girl from Kent. *'Harry Holmes '(aged 37) is a builder from London. *'Jaclyn Sharp '(aged 42) is a nurse from Birmingham. *'Karly McRae '(aged 19) is a model from Essex. *'Kimberley "Kim" Evans '(aged 25) is a model and PA from London. *'Maxwell King '(aged 25) is an accountant from London. *'Mikey Wood '(aged 27) is a model and shop assistant from Essex. *'Nadia Burke '(aged 32) is a care worker from Newport. *'Rex Mallinson '(aged 54) is unemployed and from Swansea. *'Spencer Southwick '(aged 38) is an architect from Dublin. *'Travis McGuiness '(aged 45) is unemployed and from Leicester. 'Nominations table' *Like the previous series, all housemates automatically faced the public vote on the first week (this time to evict). Voting closed on Day 7 and it was announced that Nadia and Spencer recieved the most votes. Housemates then decided which of the two should go. *When the couple Crystal and Mikey entered the house they were asked to choose two people to nominate based on first appearance. They chose Anna and Nadia. They were then given a mission to try and get those two housemates up for the public vote. They passed the task, and were able to choose the two housemates who faced the public vote. *All housemates faced the public vote on Week 7 due to several housemates discussing nominations. *On Week 9, there was a twist to nominations. Housemates must nominate one person, but if they nominate the person who nominations them, then both would be up for nomination. Housemates did not know this until after nominations. Nadia and Rex both nominated each other and both faced the public vote. Series 6 (2003) The sixth series 'was originally the final series of the British reality television series planned to air. However, the series continued two years later with two new series. 11 housemates entered the house on launch night. Three new housemates entered after the fifth eviction where they remained in a secret house for five days until the housemates decided who should enter the main house. 'Housemates *'Alexandra Pugh '(aged 20) is a Psychology Student from Essex. *'Brian Marlow '(aged 32) is a Butcher from Aberdeen. *'Daniel Shephard '(aged 25) is a Dancer from Dublin. *'Dennis Brett '(aged 46) is a Zookeeper from Newry. *'Frankie Condon '(aged 19) is a Shop Assistant and Student from Kent. *'Hollie Forster '(aged 26) is a Librarian and Model from Swansea. *'Kevin Weathers '(aged 30) is a camp hotel receptionist from Manchester. *'Laura McPhaill '(aged 21) is a secretary from Liverpool. *'Sarah Turner '(aged 27) is a cookery teacher from London. *'Stephanie Gibbons '(aged 49) is a former model from Bristol. *'Tegan Anderson '(aged 38) is a from London. 'Nominations table' *The first housemate to enter the house was Laura. She was given a secret mission to try and be the most annoying person in the house. Brian was later given the exact same mission. Housemates ranked Daniel as the most annoying, and therefore Laura and Brian were both up for eviction and had to choose one person to also face the public vote with them. *On Week 3, Brian and Dennis were banned from nominating for discussing nominations. *As Alexandra survived the third eviction, she automatically became Head of House during Week 4. She was asked to choose three people to automatically face the public vote. She chose Stephanie, Brian and Frankie. The remaining housemates then voted for who they wanted to save out of the three housemates. The remaining two faced the public vote. *Week 6's nominations took place earlier than usual. They took place live on Day 38. Brian was banned from nominating as punishment for discussing nominations. After live nominations, three new housemates entered The House Next Door. *On Day 43, housemates had to choose one of the three new housemates they would like to evict. Alexandra was not allowed to vote as result of damaging furniture on the night before. *Tegan was removed from the house via the front door after Lucien was evicted from the house as a result for vandalising furniture. *There were no nominations on Week 8 and therefore no eviction. Category:Browse